Lie To Me
by Wollywood
Summary: I told you to LIE," Sonny said, dumbfounded by Chad's confession. "I was lying," he whispered, looking down at the ground. CHONNY ONESHOT!


**Lie to Me  
**

**Channy Oneshot**

Sonny gazed at her reflection, feeling miserable as ever. It may be called the "Hair Cuttery" but it was more like the "Hair Butchery" in Sonny's opinion. Sonny had gone to get her hair cut - which she soon found out was a bad decision. It was her first "Hollywood Makeover" and she had planned on getting a short, glamorous bob with lighter highlights to add contrast to her dark locks. Tawni had recommended a place called "Celebrity Cuts" which was, according to Tawni, the best hair cuttery in town. Obviously it was just a set-up to make _her_ look better than _Sonny_.

Sonny had never cared much about her appearance (though she never left the house looking sloppy) but there was no way she could simply ignore the dreadful thing that the "Hair Butcher" did to her hair. It looked as though someone just chopped it all off with no style or technique whatsoever. It was pathetic, almost. Sonny tilted her head, closed one eye, and the squinted with the other, hoping this might make the cut look more attractive. Unfortunately, this only made it look even more lopsided and horrible. There really was no way to fix it. It was a lost cause.

Sonny made a decision not to leave her room. Ever. Again. Then she heard a knock. Unfortunately, the world could always enter her dressing room, even if she refused to go back into the world. Well, Tawni could, at least. TAWNI! She was the dreadful being that did this to poor Sonny. Sonny had never been one to hold a grudge, but this was too much. Who knew how long it would be before her supposed "Stylish Bob" - as the Hair Butcher had called it - would grow out again? And as for her highlights? Let's just say that bleach blond was _not_ what Sonny had had in mind.

"Go away, Tawni!" Sonny moaned. Ignoring her demand, a figure entered Sonny's dark dressing room (she had turned off the lights so that her haircut wouldn't be as noticeable).

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. So finally you've decided to quit show business and join a convent due to a terrible haircut. Don't you think this is a little melodramatic?" Chad's voice rung from the other side of the room. Sonny turned to face the wall and didn't look back.

"A convent? You told you that?" Sonny asked.

"The blond one," Chad said with a hint of confusion.

"Since when do you listen to Tawni?" Sonny sniffed.

"Tawni? Isn't that a shade of brown?" Chad questioned, obliviously.

"No, Tawni is the 'blond one' you were just referring to," Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Oh. Whatever," Chad shrugged, as if this were too petty a matter for him to even think twice about.

"Yeah. _Oh_. And then there's Nico (not Cloudy) and Grady (not Rainy). And, even though she's not around often and I doubt you even see her there's -" Sonny began without turning away from the wall.

"I don't care,"

"Figures that you don't care for anyone but yourself,"

"Now if I didn't care for anyone - or anything - but me then I wouldn't be here right now, would I?"

"Implying that you care about me?"

"No. Implying that I care about the poor mirror that I left in here that hasn't seen my gorgeous face since yesterday,"

"Of course,"

"Disappointed?"

"No. Never,"

"Really, Sonny? _Really?_"

"Really, Chad. Really,"

"Now that I have my mirror, may I ask you a question?"

"As long as it doesn't involve me turning around,"

"Actually, I was going to ask why you were facing the wall and sulking," Chad inquired. Sonny breathed out heavily. Whatever. It didn't matter what Chad thought anyway, right? So what did Sonny do? She turned around. Then she glared at Chad. Then Chad laughed. Then Sonny turned back around. Chad stopped laughing.

"Pathetic, right?" Sonny mumbled.

"You facing the wall and refusing to move, yes. Pathetic. Your hair..." Chad hesitated.

"How about you do us both a favor and leave," Sonny suggested, not bothering to let him finish.

"Well if you want me to leave...then I guess I _have_ to stay," Chad insisted.

"Whatever," Sonny grumbled. She could easily ignore him for the time being. He would go away eventually.

"So do you want me to tell you what I think, or not?" Chad asked.

"Not particularly," Sonny responded. There was a long, awkward pause. "Fine. But you have to lie,"

"Lie?"

"Yes. Lie,"

"Why?"

"Because I need to raise my self esteem - as stupid and shallow as that sounds,"

"So you want to do that by having me... lie to you?"

"Yes. Now lie!"

"Fine...my dog ate my homework...tell her I'm not home...I don't like Loganberry smoothies..."

"About me!"

"About you?"

"Yes, about me,"

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!!!!"

"Oh just get on with it!"

"Sure, I'll lie about you - if that's what you want so badly,"

"Yes, yes it is,"

"Well then...I'll start by saying...I'm repulsed by you. I think your hideous. I believe that the sky is blue whenever your gone. I wish you would get lost. My life was so much better without you. You are definitely NOT the best thing that has ever happened to me. I think that if you stay here much longer then I might die. I've really liked girls before and you're not one of them. You're hair isn't gorgeous and I don't melt whenever I see you smile," Chad began. Not once did he take a breath. Not once did I interrupt him as he went on rambling. "When I first met you I didn't feel sparks. I think So Random! is worse with you as an comedian on it. I don't watch So Random! when I'm bored-" at this Sonny couldn't help but smile a little. It was the first time she had smiled since the..._incident._

As Chad continued with his little speech, he drew closer and closer to Sonny. Before Sonny knew it she could feel him breathing on her neck.

"You aren't the 'sonshine' in my life. I don't have dreams about you. I've never once thought about you and me...together...on a REAL date. I'm glad that you've never actually kissed me. You're not cute..._stupid cute_. You're not funny in the slightest. I don't feel insecure and shallow when I'm around you..." Chad put his hand on Sonny's shoulder and leaned in close to her ear. He lowered his voice to a whisper as he said his last lie. "And I _don't_ love you,"

Sonny gulped. "I told you to _lie,_ Chad,"

"I was lying. The whole time," Chad said quietly, a little surprised that he had said so much. Sonny, forgetting about her terrible hair, turned around to face the blushing "jerk"throb.

"Really, Chad..._really_?" Sonny asked.

"Really," Chad answered simply. Sonny could see just a hint of regret in his eyes. What? Was he afraid of rejection? "Sonny...could you do me a favor?"

"What? I've already decided to turn away from the wall," Sonny groaned.

"Can you lie to me, too?" Chad gained his confidence back and he winked at Sonny. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Fine," Sonny said simply, holding back a smile. "I've never wanted to do this," Sonny gave Chad a genuine hug. "And I would HATE to do this," Sonny pecked Chad on the cheek. "And to do this -" Sonny stepped closer to Chad, grabbed him by the neck and kissed him - a real kiss - on the lips. She pulled away and put her hands on her hips, leaving Chad dumbfounded. "_That_ is my definition of a nightmare,"

"R- really, Sonny? _Really_?" Chad managed to stutter, still in shock.

"Really, Chad. _**Really**_," Sonny responded, raising an eyebrow.

"Well then, let me tell you one more thing. But this time I'm not lying. Haircut or not, there is NO WAY you could look bad," Chad smirked. "Oh, and Sonny?"

"Yeah?"

"Lie to me more often,"


End file.
